


Your heart is so loud

by schwarzesloch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, anyway here's a thing, cesc/silva, football slash, footie slash, really you wouldn't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzesloch/pseuds/schwarzesloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cesc is too busy brushing his teeth and then shoving a doughnut into his mouth, and David sighs. Maybe he's too good for this world to have to put up with Cesc who is really, well, as unearthly as he can be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart is so loud

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the title is really lame. I'm sorry, I'm not very creative. :/  
> Totally un-betaed and written two years ago. I just retouched a few things before posting, but there might still be awkward parts and mistakes. If someone is caring enough to beta this for me I'd be foreeeeeever grateful.

David opens his eyes slowly, blinded by the sunlight coming from the window of the bedroom. He wakes up to find Cesc sleeping like a rock beside him, breathing slowly and deeply, snoring a little. He smiles and presses a kiss to his temple to wake him up, and it has the desired effect, with the Catalan slowly opening his eyes and looking fondly at David.  
  
"Hey", he says. " _Buenos días_."  
  
Cesc looks at the alarm clock in his bedside table and sprints out of the bed without an explanation, like he was struck by a lightning bolt. He fumbles through their clothes on the bedroom floor (damn, why hadn't they picked them up last night?) and hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom. David looks at him, stunned, and calls out.  
  
"Cesc? What are you  _doing_?"  
  
But Cesc doesn't answer. David keeps hearing more furniture being moved and objects being thrown at the wall and he furrows his brow - since when does Cesc have such energy in the morning? He's usually very sleepy, barely making it out of bed before noon when he has a free-day.  
  
"Cesc?", he asks, cautiously entering the bathroom; his eyes widen at the mess in front of him and he frowns. - What the hell are you doing?  
  
Cesc is too busy brushing his teeth and then shoving a doughnut (Silva has no idea where that came from) into his mouth, and David sighs. Maybe he's too good for this world to have to put up with Cesc who is really, well, as unearthly as he can be.  
  
Cesc aims for the door but David stops him, only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.  
  
"David, let me go", he says, hurriedly. "I'm going to miss practice!"  
  
Oh.  
  
So that was it.  
  
David pulls him down and gives him a hug, pressing a small kiss to his neck. He can feel Cesc talking against his hair, wondering why David is still undressed and is oh-so-very-casually kissing him when he's late for practice. He pulls away and looks down at Silva, frowning.  
  
"I told you I'm going to be late for practice…", he goes on, and David tells him, "Cesc, there's no practice today. We have a free day."  
  
"I would have noticed that!" Cesc gasps. (No, you wouldn't, David thinks, amused, but doesn't say it). "How… Oh my god…"  
  
David chuckles and leads him back to their bedroom. "We can go back to bed, it's only six in the morning."  
  
"I know, but..." Cesc undresses and slips into his fluffy pajama bottom's again; he sits on the bed, waiting for Silva to join him. "Why didn't you tell me before?", he asks, frowning.  
  
"I didn't know what you were doing", David shrugs innocently, snuggling closer to him. Cesc ruffles Silva's hair and yawns, putting an arm around him. "You know, it's impossible talking to you when you're being stubborn and sleepy."  
  
Cesc tries to keep up the small, mindless talk, but Silva shuts him by forcing his mouth on the Catalan's (there aren't many ways to make Cesc shut up, really. If food wasn't around, then it was sex. Not that he minded). Cesc got the hint and put his mouth to very good use, in Silva's opinion, as he trailed wet sloppy kisses down the Canarian's torso, making him moan and unfortunately hissing when he accidentally bit his nipple. He hears Cesc mumble an apology and can't help but laugh. He stops when Cesc pulls him closer and kisses him, somehow trying to make up for it. Silva realizes Cesc may be a little bit too much of this, too much of that (obliviousness, honorable devotion and childish adorableness mixed with sex that makes Silva lose his mind), but he knows that by the day of the day, he's still the one that makes him the happiest he's ever been, and he doesn't mind.


End file.
